


Home is where your heart is

by gerlonsostolemyheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerlonsostolemyheart/pseuds/gerlonsostolemyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The charity match the way I prefered it would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Steven nor Xabi are married in this oneshot. Their wives and chrildren don't exist.  
> Also this is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be easy on me. I hope you like it.
> 
> This story has been beta'd by Laroja

"Xabi!" Brendan called out. "Xabi, you have to get off right now, your half an hour is over."

Yeah. Right. As if. Xabi continued running, ignoring Brendan's calls that kept getting louder. "Xabi, come on now, it's time!"

Alberto had just entered the game and neither Torres nor Suarez were on the pitch yet. Not a chance in hell was Xabi leaving that pitch today, not before playing all of the 90 minutes. He'd been dreaming of this moment for weeks now, he wasn't going to let Guardiola ruin his day. He was finally alongside Steven again, could pass him the ball again and receive beautiful passes again. He would savor every moment of it, as long as he still could because this game wouldn't last forever, unfortunately. If he could, he'd never leave Anfield again, not now that he had finally come back home, even if it was only for a weekend. 

Steven ran over to him, a worried look on his gorgeous face. "What's going on, mate?"  
"Technically, I have to get off right now." Xabi answered dryly.  
Steven's gaze fell. "Oh."  
"Yeah. Guardiola told me I was only allowed to play half an hour."  
Steven glanced at the clock behind Xabi's head, which indicated that 35 minutes had already passed. Another quiet 'oh' escaped his mouth and he looked down at his feet. He finally spoke a complete sentence, not raising his head to look at Xabi, though.  
"Well.. it was really nice to have you back next to me on the pitch. Th-Thank you for coming."

"Nonsense. I'm not leaving, Steven."  
Steven looked up and tilted his head slightly. "You're not?"  
"Hell no. Fuck Guardiola. I'll play the 90 minutes. I don't understand his problem. The next match is in what? 6 days? It's not as if I were tired. I'm getting older, yes, but I'm not that old! And if he really fears I'll get injured, that's rubbish, too. As if any of you would want to hurt me. It's been so long since I last saw and played with all of you, I won't let anyone take that opportunity from me, not even Guardiola. The atmosphere in here is fantastic, the players love and respect each other, the fans do too and I know they've missed me. They've missed us."

Steven was speechless for a moment. Was Xabi really referring to them? So it wasn't only his imagination? There still was something between them, something more than simple friendship? But what exactly did he mean? Was it their friendship, or maybe their bond, or the way they play together on the pitch or maybe a bit of everything? "B-but -"  
"No buts." Xabi interrupted him. "I don't care if I'll be getting hell for this in Germany. I've come to play a match with old teammates and a match is as far as I'm concerned longer than 30 minutes, unless someone has changed the rules?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued. "So. I'm going to play these 90 minutes. End of discussion. I'll stay. I'll enjoy this."

*

The match ended in a 2-2 draw, of which Steven had taken the first and Xabi the second penalty. As expected, both had netted and had fallen into each other's arms, screaming happily just for the sake of the good old times. Carra, naturally, wasn't very pleased with both of them scoring, but it had been his fault so he shouldn't complain. They'd both played for 90 minutes and had made a great partnership with Nando and Luis, even if none of the latter could net a goal. As they took a picture with some of their former teammates, they held onto each other, even long after the picture had been taken, not wanting to let go. They'd also called Alberto over to take an individual 'family' picture and posted it on social media, knowing how much the fans would appreciate the act. 

Time had flashed by very fast. In one moment they'd shared a drink during the dinner party, in the next they found themselves at the airport, saying goodbye once again. 

Before Xabi went through the gates to catch his flight Steven called him back, smiling weakly. "Xabs. Please, watch out, alright? Don't let Pep kill you." A smile ghosted over Xabi's lips. They both knew it would be a long time until they'd see the other man's face again. Without checking if anybody was watching, Steven closed the distance between them and pressed a soft yet demanding kiss on his lips. 

"I miss you." Steven whispered against Xabi's soft, now lightly reddened lips.  
Xabi chuckled. "I'm still here, Stevie."  
"Shut up, asshole. Don't ruin the moment."  
"There was a moment?"  
Steven silenced him by pressing another kiss onto his lips. He leaned his forehead against Xabi's and they let out a simultaneous sigh. Steven grabbed Xabi's hands and kissed his fingertips gently. "How long will it be this time?" The captain said under his breath. 

"Not long, I promise."  
"You better keep that promise Alonso."  
"Of course, Gerrard." He kissed him once again, more longing this time, turned around and passed the gates, walking up to Pepe who had given them their privacy and waited for Xabi. He didn't turn around, firstly because he was afraid that Steven could distinguish the tears streaming down his face, even from that distance, and secondly because he didn't want to find traces of tears on Stevie's face too. 

The latter watched how Pepe patted the Basque's shoulder sympathetically and shot his former captain a doleful smile before he followed Xabi around the corner, out of Steven's sight. Steven stared at the corner for far too long, before he finally noticed the tears dripping down his cheeks. He left the airport and drove home, to a house in which no-one would wait for his return. 

*

"Xabi! I'd told you: 30 minutes and not more. You played the whole match! What were you thinking?" Guardiola ranted on like that for a couple more minutes, but Xabi didn't really notice, he only listened halfheartedly. He tried to listen, he really did, but his mind always wandered to Stevie. Only after he saw the expectant look on Pep's face whose mouth had stopped moving, Xabi answered quietly. "I was- well- nothing happened, I just-"

"But something could have happened!" Pep interjected. "That was a very lightheaded action, Xabi! Don't you do something like that again or it will have consequences, you hear me?"  
Xabi, not realizing Pep had said something again, wanted to move on already but Pep grabbed his arm. "HEY! Look at me when I talk to you! Got it?" He was practically screaming now. Xabi looked at him, startled.  
"Yes, sir." He said, his voice dead. He had to make a huge effort not to answer in a provoking way, since he was in a really shitty mood. But he knew better than to do anything stupid so he kept his mouth shut. 

Less than 48 hours ago he'd been having the best sex he'd had in a while with the love of his life and now he found himself hundreds of miles across the sea from that person, without any knowledge of when he would see said person again. So yeah. Terrible mood. He took his stuff and went to the parking lot.

"You look terrible, Xabi. Did you sleep at all last night?" Pepe asked his teammate, worried.

"Thanks. Very flattering." Xabi said roughly and tossed his bag in his car. 

Pepe looked at his friend and sighed. "You really can't bear being away from him, can you? It gets worse every time, Xabi. This can't go on like that and you know it. You have to change something about it or it will kill you. Please."

Pepe was right. Xabi felt completely empty. Something important was missing. His heart. He'd left it in Liverpool, so many years ago. 11 to be precise. 11 years. It had been 11 years since he first laid eyes on Steven. And every time since he had left 6 years ago, after every separation, the feeling of being lost got worse. 

*

In the following weeks Xabi couldn't manage to get back to his pace. He felt like shit. He was sick and tired of coming home to an empty house every single day, sleeping in an empty bed every single night and waking up utterly alone with no one to wake him every single morning. He was tired of being alone when there actually was someone out there who would wait for him when he came home from training, who would hold him in his arms at night and wake him gently in the mornings, even if he was far away. He missed Steven more than he ever had before and wasn't sure whether he could take this much longer. In fact, he knew he couldn't. 

Stevie didn't fare it much better. It was his last season at Liverpool, the club of his heart, and he just wanted to play well and leave them in the Top Four but he couldn't get Xabi out of his head and that didn't exactly help him concentrate on his football. He was missing his other half off but also on pitch. He couldn't stop reminiscing about the old times and thinking about how it would be today if Xabi had never been forced to leave. 

Xabi was determined to change his (their) miserable situation, though. He couldn't live on like this. He would change it, whatever it took. 

*

The last match of the season was played, the season officially over and Steven was already packing his things to go to the USA even if he really didn't feel like leaving. He didn't really want to but knew it was necessary. Suddenly, his phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he picked up. 

"You're not still thinking about going to America, are you?" 

It was Xabi. Steven's heart skipped a beat. He had missed the other man's voice way too much, more than he would admit. 

"Xabi.. I'll sign the contract today.."  
"Oh. Will you? What if I stop you?"  
A small smile appeared on Steven's face, while he continued packing. "And how's that supposed to work? You're not here after all."

"Well about that. Stevie? I have to tell you something that nobody knows yet since it all happened fast and secretly. Well I mean Bayern does know but no one outside does. I mean now I'm telling you so-"  
"Come to the point Xabs." Steven was getting impatient.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Hold on, there's someone at the door."  
"I know." Xabi simply answered.  
"How would you-" He stopped as soon as he opened the door to find the very Basque he was still on the phone with in front of him, smiling brightly.

" Wha-" Steven started but got cut off by the Basque immediately.

"I told Bayern I wasn't happy anymore and wanted to leave. I signed a new contract a few days ago and wanted to surprise you." Xabi smiled.

"Signed a contract with...?" Steven was still confused and couldn't just yet believe that this man was standing right in front of him in this moment, when he had been dreaming of this for so long but had never thought it would happen one day.

"Liverpool of course." Xabi answered as if it was the most normal thing on earth. Steven gasped audibly and fell into his former teammate's arms pulling him into his embrace as if he never wanted to let go. He couldn't believe Bayern had really let him go that easily but he couldn't care less at the moment. Xabi was back. For real this time. 

*

"I have to admit, that wasn't even half as hard as I thought." Xabi chuckled hoarsely.  
"A few convincing arguments, some sex and you already give in." He winked at the skipper.

"Shut up. I'm not a slut, I didn't only do it for the sex. And to be fair, your argument was very convincing. I really am looking forward to waking up every morning next to that pretty face again." Xabi returned the smile Steven offered him and kissed his lover's - no wait, boyfriend's - lips softly. 

"Me too." He replied between the small pecks and nuzzled his face into Steven's chest, placing kisses along the crook of his neck. Steven moaned softly. Soon, the moans grew louder as Xabi started sucking and biting. He stopped for a moment, much to Steven's annoyance. He groaned loudly as if to prove his point. 

"Yeah right Mr. I'm not a slut."

"You can't just stop in the middle of it Xabs, seriously."

"Oh my poor, poor princess, have I hurt your feelings?"

"Oh fuck off, Alonso."

"Okay then, I can also go back to Bayern if you wish."

"NO. No, don't you dare leave me again, you bastard."

"Why? Did you miss me?" Xabi teased.

"Of course I did, you idiot. Actually, I can already see the headlines: 'Xabi Alonso, finally back at Liverpool' and 'Steven Gerrard changed his mind. He is NOT leaving. Also: It is thought that Xabi's return might have something to do with it.' The fans will love this."

"Love it? They'll worship us for the rest of our lives!" Steven snorted. "Probably."  
They fell into silence for a few minutes. Steven rested his head on Xabi's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Hey Xabs?"

"Hm?" Xabi had closed his eyes, feeling too lazy and sleepy to open his mouth.  
"Thank you." Steven's voice was barely audible. "Thank you for coming back."  
"I just came home Stevie. Nothing more." He heard Steven's adorable chuckle before drifting off again, finally able to lie in his lover's arms again and be happy again. He truly was where he belonged.  
He was home.


End file.
